


Abandoned and Alone

by Canadia69



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Oblivious Hale Pack, Protective Derek, Scott is a horrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-I’ll tell someone! I swear!!" Scott just smirked.</p><p>"No you won’t, and even if you did, who would believe you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stiles is abandond by all friends and family. Derek finds stiles broken in the woods :)
> 
> This was a prompt from my friend because I hate to write angst.  
> He's evil..but so am I  
> enjoy :3

No one believes him.

No one ever believes him.

Why?!

Why would he lie about this?! About his best friend? It doesn’t make any sense.

_It caught Stiles off guard, I mean who expects their best friend to push them into a wall and start making out with them? Stiles kinda laughed at first,_

_"You okay there Scotty?”_

_But Scott just moved back in to cover Stiles mouth. Stiles said stop. He said stop a few times, he was worried, thinking his friend might have inhaled some weird drug, or be under a spell. Anything. But then it got rougher, claws were digging into his arms causing him to bleed. Scott threw him on the ground, Stiles wasn't sure whether to be thankful his father was at work or not._

_"Don’t fight it Stiles" Those were the only words Scott spoke to him, before he clawed away his clothes, leaving Stiles terrified and naked on the floor._

_"S-Scott, Stop, please stop!"_

_But Scott wasn’t listening._

 

He hadn’t told anyone at first. He just stayed in his room, didn’t answer any of his phone calls or texts. It worked for about a week until his father started to get worried, pressuring him into talking about what it was. It didn’t work at first, Stiles would tell him he was sick, just tired, nothing major.

But then Scott showed up again. And Again. And Again.

_"I-I’ll tell someone! I swear!!" Scott just smirked._

_"No you won’t, and even if you did, who would believe you?"_

_Stiles whimpered, knowing he was right, his dad had stopped believe Stiles about alot of things as of late. But this was serious. This wasn’t anything supernatural he had to hide from his father. So he should believe him. He will._

_——-_

_"Stiles. Stop. That’s not even remotely funny" His dad looked more horrified then anything._

_"D-dad, it’s not a joke, I- He’s- Why would I lie about something like this?!"_

_"Stiles. Why would he do something like that. First of all he’s Scott. Second last time I checked he was dating that Argent girl-"_

_"Dad! please! It’s not a joke and i’m not lying! I don’t know what to do!"_

_"Stiles!" He shrank back at his fathers raised voice. "Enough. I don’t want to hear that again."_

_Stiles could only look at his father with a rage he didn’t know he could posses. How could he of all people not believe me._

_——-_

It was the same when he told Mrs.McCall as well. Her being on the defensive made more sense, it was her son after all. Then he told Mr.Argent, thinking he would believe him, for no other reason than he hates werewolves, plus he's dating his daughter. But not even the hunter believed him.

But then everyone started avoiding him, first Allison, obviously having heard from her dad. Then Lydia and Jackson. He thought the wolves would at least be able to hear the truth in his words but no.

_——_

That’s how he ended up in the woods in the middle of the night, on the run from a rapist best friend werewolf. He knew Scott could catch him easy, so the fact that he wasn’t caught yet means Scott was toying with him. Like the asshole he had become. 

Stiles lasted a good while before inevitably tripping and twisting his ankle on a root or something. He didn’t bother trying to get up, hearing the snap of twigs behind him, he merely twisted his body so he could face his attacker.

——

Derek had started to think it was weird that Stiles had started to miss pack meetings, Being occasionally sick was one thing but this was going on his 4th missed meeting in 3 weeks. So he decided to make sure he was okay. Derek started at his house, it was around 9, so he figured Stiles would be home, but all he found was a room that smelled of Stiles, teenage hormones and…blood..and fear, why would those be in Stiles room. At first his thoughts went to the Sheriff, but it doesn’t smell like it, so he tried again, and again until he caught Scotts scent, Scott was his best friend of course he would be in here. Until he smelled something that was Scott but shouldn’t be in here. Derek decided to look for his betas.

"WHAT?!" Teeth elongated, Claws out, Eyes bright red.

"AND NONE OF YOU THOUGHT I SHOULD KNOW?!"

"w-we though he was l-lying!" Erica spoke first.

"y-yea, it’s Scott. Scott would never-"Isaac was caught of with a roar.

"Did any of you even listen to him?! To his heart? Smell his fear?"

All of his betas head suddenly dropped, humiliation and shame pouring off them.

"GO FIND HIM NOW!!" The beta’s scattered at the ordered. 

"how could they be so stupid" Derek whispered to himself, "i’m coming Stiles. I promise."

——

It wasn’t to hard to find Stiles once he entered the woods. He could tell the kid had been chased, bleeding, probably hurt himself running, and the fear. How could this have happened. How did  _he_  not notice.

As he encroached the forest, he could hear whimpering. Crying. He didn’t run, afraid he would scare him more than he already was. But he did move faster. 

As he got closer he saw him on the ground. Covered in nothing but dirt and leaves. In his shock he stepped on a twig, and flinched at the sound. Stiles froze before he started pleading and trying to scramble away.

"I-i’m sorry!! I’m sorry!! P-please don’t hurt me anymore!! I’m sorry!!"

Derek ran towards him, “Stiles.” He cooed, “Stiles, you’re okay, it’s me Stiles. It’s Derek. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Derek reached out a hand to grab at Stiles shoulder, he froze at the touch. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” 

"Stiles. You’re okay now. I’m here." Derek put his jacket around the boy before picking him up and carrying him back to the loft.

"He won’t touch you again. I promise." And he wouldn’t. Derek would tear Scotts head off for this "I promise, Stiles."

Stiles didn’t try to move or look at him, just lay limp in his arms and stared towards the sky. Dereks heart clenched, this once strong-willed boy, broken. But Derek would fix him. He had to.

"I’m sorry."


	2. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People wanted a sequel  
> Here's a sequel :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 30mins, I wasn't prepared for so many people to want a sequel :3   
> but you wanted it so here it is <3  
> enjoy

Stiles was doing better.

He wasn't back to the way he was.

Derek didn't think he ever would be.

Not after that.

But he was getting better.

Stiles was doing better.

\---

It had taken a long time before Stiles so much as looked  _anyone_ in the eye.

Before he stopped flinching at even the slowest movements.

Derek was the only one he looked at. He liked to think it was because Stiles trusted him the most. 

Derek was also the only one he would even remotely relax around. Which meant Stiles slept in Derek's room.

Stiles had nightmares every night.

\---

_The first night, after Derek came back to the loft, Stiles lying on the couch. Asleep or not Derek didn't know, he just lay there, eyes closed._

_He was shivering, though he wasn't cold._

_Derek was pacing the room, he didn't know what to do. How could no one believe him? His father of all people._

_Derek wanted to tear them apart. Everyone who didn't believe him. Everyone who just blew him off._

_But he wouldn't. He only had one target in mind._

_\---_

_"No. That's not- He wouldn't-" The sheriff started to walk towards his broken son on the couch, only to freeze at the sound of a growl coming from behind him._

_"Are you telling me you knew about this and didn't believe your **son**!?" Dereks fangs and claws were out now._

_"But- It's scott, his best friend since forever. Why would-" Derek stepped forward and roared into the sheriffs face._

_" **It doesn't matter if he told you the sun is purple. You believe him."** The sheriff nodded before looking back at his son. Whispering to himself,_

_"I'm so sorry son.."_

_"He'll be staying here until I say otherwise. You will not visit him unless he asks for you. Am I understood?" The sheriff went to argue but thought better of it, nodded and left._

_\---_

_"What happened to him?!" Melissa walked slowly towards Stiles, bandages in hand._

_"Your piece of shit son."  Melissa's eyes widened at accusation._

_"There's no way-"_

_" **Your son. Is a piece of filth. And he is going to pay for this.** " Derek growled lowly. "Now help him."_

_Melissa nodded, starting with the cuts on his face and arms._

_"I just can't believe-" Derek took a seat at Stiles head, brushing his fingers through his hair._

_"Don't talk. Just work." She turned back to her work without a word._

 

_\---_

_Derek figured the preserve would be the best place._

_"Hey man, where have you been lately?" Derek didn't speak at first. Just watched him._

_"Any reason for wanting to meet me? We got a monster to take care of?" Scott was used to silent Derek, but there was something different about this silence._

_"Hey man...are you okay?"  Scott had started to take steps backwards, away from the Alpha._

_"Seriously you're kinda freaking me out here. More than usual." That's when Derek took a predatory step forward and finally spoke._

_"I'm sure Stiles was freaked out too. Y'know. More than usual." Derek growled out the words. Eyes blazing red._

" _Look. I don't know what he said but I-_

" ** _Werewolf. Scott._** "  _Derek was immediately in Scott's space. Holding him by the throat against a tree._

_"Derek seriously I-"_

_" **Scott I don't think you understand. I am going to kill you. I'm not hear to chat.** " _

_Scott didn't get in another breath before Derek's hand tightened, cutting off all his air. Slowly piercing the skin and he lengthened his claws._

_Scott tried to kick out to get him off, but nothing was stronger than an Alpha who was fighting for revenge._

_The only sound to fill the night was Scott's struggling for air._

_Though it was soon followed by the slow crunch of bone and flesh as Derek tightened his grip even more, crushing his throat._

_Scott was nothing more than a ragdoll as Derek threw his corpse to the ground._

\---

" _He won't bother you ever again Stiles. I promise."_

_Derek kneeled by the couch, running his hand through Stiles hair, along his neck, down his arm._

_"He's gone." Stiles turned his head to face Derek, a tear running down his cheek._

_Derek thumbed the tear away._

_"I promise."_

_\---_

No one questioned where Scott was, or if anyone had heard from him.

They knew.

Melissa and John moved away together. Unable to deal with the truth. And the loss.

Chris and Allison moved back to france. Allison had no more reason to stay, and Derek and Chris had come to an  _arrangement_ of sorts.

As for the pack, they tried their best to help Stiles, along with a slew of apologies along the way.

Stiles never spoke, or looked at them until one day, a couple months down the road.

"Thank you." Is all he said. Not to anyone in particular. There was no one in the room, though everyone was home. They all heard him.

Derek was the first to get to the room. He didn't say anything, just walked towards him and held him, like he had all the other times. Then Erica, then Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, even Peter. Before they knew it they were in a puppy pile in the middle of the living room. No one spoke, but everyone noticed that Stiles moved just that tiny bit closer to Derek.

He was safe.

He knew that now.

\---

Stiles was doing better.

He wasn't back to the way he was.

Derek didn't think he ever would be.

Not after that.

But he would be better.

His pack would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I need to add tags or anything, so if you think I need to add any just leave a comment and let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry  
> I love broken Stiles <3


End file.
